The Ringers
by Ann Fieldson
Summary: A year ago, you were heavily wounded, alone in a forest. Chased by your enemies, totally left alone. But they saved you. And now you are having the best time in your life with them a DarrenCriss/You & Breredith story... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Morning Lights

Authors note:

Heya everybody! and thanks for clicking:) So this is my " not-really-first-fanfic". I have tried it before, but i decided to start over. Different things now. This is a sort of dream i once had. Uh, and it may involve some Darren Criss.. Starkid things and other known stuff. I hope you enjoy the story. Just let me know if you want more, or if you got some suggestions :D

Enjoy the first part of the Ringers!

_Morning light_

Somewhere outside you hear a bird, the sunlight peeks through your old curtains. Your bed is still so warm. But you don't want to get out yet. It was Monday morning, and it was time to feed the chickens. Somewhere else in the house you hear the boys waking up. It was not a house really, more like a cottage or a little hut. The villagers sometimes called it the tree house. That was kind of logic, there were three people living in it. You stretch out one more time, rub your eyes and slowly place your foot on the ground. Still half sleeping you walk towards the cracked mirror in the corner of your room. The floorboards peep when you walk over them. The house was really old, and it was really ready for a renovation. But there was no money to pay for it. You look at yourself in the filthy, broken mirror. Your long, light blond hair was totally messed up. You reach out for the comb that is lying on the little table against the wall. On your way out, you almost forget your gauntlet, with your rings of power. When you place the gauntlet on your arm you feel a faint of warmth coming of it. _I wonder if we go out hunting today. I need to practice with my new gained ring. _Yesterday you gained a new ring, by helping out the old wizard with a really tough errand. In return for your efforts he gave you the wish ring. You were not sure what it would do, but since it was a healing ring, it would probably fit in you healing set. Almost a year ago, you were completely on your own_. You were laying, heavily wounded and alone, in a forest far away of what was known to you. You were unable to heal yourself. But then they found you. _

" BREAKFAST IS READY" you hear from the kitchen. You sigh and quickly you brush your hair. _That's better. _When you enter the room, Darren and Brian were already downstairs, busy eating their breakfast. Darren glances up at you, and for a second you eyes meet his. You smile and sit down next to Brian. " Good morning, you" Brian smiles at you and gives you a plate with one slice of bread; there is a thick layer of salt butter on it. You gladly take it, since you are terribly hungry.

Darren finishes his breakfast, stands up and you notice that he is already fully dressed to go out hunting. You weren't ready to go yet, but you know he will wait for you. As Brian finishes his bread, you take a moment to look at your roommates. Darren, he was a just about your height, while Brian was a little taller. Darren had dark curly hair, and a set of gorgeous hazel brown eyes, with a little ember in it. He was a hunter, but he was also a very good musician, he probably could be a bard too. Actually he was really attractive. And Brian, he had light brown hair, with sparkling green eyes. Brian was the actual bard, but he would also make a great tank. Darren and Brian were best friends and they knew each other like nobody else. These guys also saved your life; you remember it as if it was yesterday.

_Run. Run for your life. But you can't anymore. You hear your enemies come closer as you preform your last healing spell over yourself. It is not really effective and you fall down in pain. You look at your arm, its heavily scared, and bleeding. Oh god, it's bleeding. You manage to drag yourself behind a tree, scared that they will find you and…. who knows what they will do. You hear them getting closer and hope that it soon will be over. You see two sets of eyes getting closer to you, the last things you will see before…before what? You die? But you don't die. By seeing the owners of the eyes your enemies growl once more, but the turn around and leave. They were not counting on some extra resistance. You hear two voices, they mumble some words, and then everything goes black. When you wake up, you are in a room, far away from the forest. Far away from the danger. You discover that the eyes belong to two friends. Darren and Brian. They have brought you to the safety of their home, and they tried their best to patch you up to your full strength. _

Ever since then you stayed with them. Darren and Brian became your friends. They were really glad a healer could join them.

You were deep in thought, but when Darren snapped his fingers in front of your face, you woke up out of your daydream. It was time to get back to work. You quickly clean up the table and run back to your room upstairs to get dressed. You rummage trough your clothes, finding a suitable outfit. When you get downstairs Darren and Brian are already waiting for you. Brian is super excited and you see him disappearing into the village. " I wonder why he is so excited today, is it a special day today?" you ask Darren. Darren laughs," He is getting some bread from Meredith, he is totally crushing on her!" You remember Meredith; she was the daughter of the local baker. Brian met her a few weeks ago, and ever since then he could not resist the urge to go to the bakery every morning. Just to see her. Darren and you didn't push him to ask her out on a date, you knew that Brian wasn't ready for it. Darren and you pass the bakery where Meredith's dad waved at you. When you reached the edge of the hunting grounds, Darren sighed. You looked at his handsome appearance. It was like he felt you looking because he looked deeply in you eyes " Something wrong? Is there something in my hair, something between my teeth? Oh dead wizard god, what is it?" You laughed, and you moved closer. Brian wasn't coming back yet, so you had some time alone with Darren. " I was just wondering if you needed any healing or at least some protection spell" Darren nodded, and you grabbed his hand. You had a special way of healing; you learned it from your mother, who was also a healer. You held his hand, and he moved closer. He was used to your way of healing, but for you it was still weird. His cheek brushed your nose, and you smelled his scent. Darn it, it smelled good. You needed to concentrate. You inhaled deeply and send a part of your energy trough your gauntlet. The healing started to work, and you felt Darren tense his grip on you shoulders. The energy stream passed over. Darren sighed but did not break away. You felt Darren's hands rub your back; it made you feel relaxed and safe. You wished the moment could last forever; this was such a good feeling. But the moment didn't last forever…


	2. Chapter 2: Kicked Out

Authors note:

Huzzah! its back. just a little shorter this time, but I'm going to try and write everyday! I also must apologize for the grammar mistakes or weird sentences, in my head everything sounds logic :) But...I hope you enjoy reading the story! Let me know what you think!

Byee!

Kicked out

There was Brian. He got back from his break with Meredith. With fresh bread. When he came closer he noticed you and Darren hugging. He coughed lightly, making clear that he was back. With a shock, you broke the hug. You glanced at Darren, who was slightly blushing. You felt your temperature raising. _Fuck, what was I thinking. Darren is just a friend, nothing more. Just ignore it, ignore it! Damn it. _Darren picked up his bow, and moved forwards the forest. Brian followed him in silence. You just stood there, thinking about that hug. "You coming? We are wasting precious hunting time." Brian. Serious as always. You grabbed your bag and follow your friends into the woods. While Brian drew the animals closer, Darren was looking at you intensely. You felt yourself turning red and quickly looked away. _What was he doing to you? WE ARE JUST FRIENDS, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! _Then you hear Brian yelling. Darren stood up in a rush and ran towards the sound. You followed. Following the sound you end up in a open field in the middle of the forest. Brian is surrounded by some wolves and seems injured. Darren draws his bow and starts firing arrows at his attackers. You rush to Brian and grab his hand. You knew that Brian also knows your way of healing, and you felt him relax under your grip. Darren, who was still firing arrows, looked up to you one second with a glance of shook your head in denial. But Darren didn't see that, and he continues his shooting. You concentrated on Brian's injuries again. After a few seconds of deep concentration, you heard Brian sighing of relief. " Thanks, as always" he whispers "I'll talk to Darren, he seems upset" you nod and help him up.

After the hunting, the three of you walk back to the house. The fight with the wolves was exhausting but totally worth it. 4 wolf furs, and lots of rabbits. You also found some forest fruits and a bunch of herbs. You were extremely grateful for the herbs; they are great in some of your healing potions. Darren and Brian are carrying the furs and the rabbits. They are walking behind you, soft whispering to each other. The road was wet, it had rained last night. When you pass the village near to the house, you hear some shouts coming out of the bakery. It was Meredith, screaming to her dad. " I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR THAT BARD BOY AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?" her dad, obviously talking about Brian. You turn around to see Brian stop. He drops all the fur on the ground, in the middle of a puddle of mud. He runs to the bakery back door and bashes trough it. Darren was shocked by the whole situation, so you helped him picking up the furs. Whilst doing that his had slightly brushed your arm, and you felt the red on your cheeks again. Together you slowly walked to the bakery, not wanting to hear the arguments coming out of it. " He is not a boy, he is a man, and a good one!" Meredith was trying to calm her father down. " I DON'T CARE, I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Her father stormed out of the door, redheaded of frustration. He was holding a big bag. Meredith followed him, looking extremely sad. She grabs the bag out of his hands, looks one more time at the bakery, and walks away. The father was looking very content with himself as Brian sneaked out of the bakery door. " LET THIS BE A WARNING TO YOU, BARDBOY, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR MY BAKERY OR MY DAUGHTER!" Brian didn't respond, he was chasing Meredith back to the forest. Whilst passing you and Darren, he pointed at the house, trying to make clear that you should not wait for him. Darren nodded, and took the furs of your arm. Suddenly he looked really tired. "Darren, are you ok? You look tired" Darren opened the door, and threw the furs in the corner of the room. He went to the backyard to clean the rabbits and you decided not to follow him. Instead you went to your room to make the potions. You were just upstairs as you hear Darren yelling: "Dead Wizard God, that hurts!" You peek your head around the corner of the stairs. Darren is sitting on his self-made couch, with blood on his hands. He seems so hopeless, and it's so attractive. You make it downstairs, without making noise. You sit down next to him; he looks at you in pain. You notice immediately that your normal healing wont work this time, he has lost a lot of blood already. " I'm gonna get you a potion, don't worry its going to be fine" Darren swallowed, he hated potions. Potions were bitter and sometimes very painful. But he drank it anyways. In silence you sat beside him. You felt the urge to comfort him, but you were scared of your feelings. But he needed you. Shyly you put you arm around him, hugging him tightly. He looked at you, thankfully. You softly whispered that he should lie down, and that you will make dinner. Darren nodded and let you guide him back to his bed. You wanted to make sure he was going to rest, so you waited until he was in his bed. But Darren was struggling with his shirt. He managed to get it off, and you were staring at him for a second, you could not help it. In the struggle the cotton of his shirt touched the wound in his hand. Darren growled in pain. You pushed him down softly; telling him the pain would be over any minute now. The potion should do his work. Sudden you hear movement downstairs. Darren sits up in his bed, his ears focused on the sound. "Guys, where are you?" " In Darren's room" you shout back. Brian opens the door, with a real serious look in his clear, green eyes. " Are you ok, Darren?" you nod, and Darren smiles in pain. "Uh, I got to ask you guys a question, and it's important" Brian states.


End file.
